User talk:Zeldas ganon
='Welcome To The Ancient Ruins...'= The Arbiter of Life, Death, Love, and Hatred offers ye a Sanctuary. You may Rest and Meditate here...However, this sacred place has ancient rules set in place by the hallowed Emperor of Dragons, And Arbiter of Life, Death, Love, and Hatred. *Do not insult anyone on this page. I will hide the message, and if you do it twice, I will report you for cyber bullying. *Do not threaten me or my friends here. Same goes as above. *Use proper english, and sign the message. *No matter who the hell you are, you better follow the top two rules. The third isn't as strict, but unless you sign I won't know who you are. =Messages= Agnaktor? Ehm, I tried to check that about the Agnaktor Ecology but tha page does not exist. What are you talking about? :/ Have a nice day, WolfQueen 13:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Discussion We already have a Monster Appreciation day. We have an appreciation page for every single monster in the game. If you want to contribute, post your thoughts on the blogs that already exist instead of posting a whole new one yourself. I'd also advise you not to post it on the Fanon wiki, simply because that place is devoted to fan-based content (Fan fiction, fan art, clans, etc.), not main-game content (Like everything on this wiki.) So essentially, leave this Monster Appreciation idea alone. It's been done already and it doesn't belong on the Fanon wiki. Myself and one other user commented on the page before I deleted it telling you it was pointless, so you had warning. Aandrew07 16:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :You commented after i went to sleep. in the wikis i'm used to, i.e. Zeldapedia and MHFanon wiki, they generally leave a message and wait 12 hours beforehand. So, by thosse odds, i still come out on top. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *Breath* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Zeldas ganon has spoken! If that's what you took out of my message just to make you feel better, then okay. What I'm saying is, you are not allowed to post what ever you want. I, or any of my fellow admins can delete whatever page we want so long as it's useless, unproductive, or pointless (Yours covers all 3). If you have objections, you can tell us on our talk pages after the fact, which you did. Don't be surprised if other admins don't even bother posting on the blog beforehand. Anyway, try to be a little more useful with your blogs and maybe they won't be getting deleted all the time. Aandrew07 16:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :For one, my blog wasn't useless, pointless, or unproductive; its use was to appreciate mh3, as was its point. its product was this discussion, which is over since, in my mind, ive won. And anyway, i can always repost. Hell, I don't give a crap, go ahead and block me if ya want. I'm still gonna write what i want. Zeldas ganon, Mr. Ceadus, has spoken. Heed his words! We already have a set of blogs exactly like it that are done infinitely better. If the only thing it started was an argument, you shouldn't be proud of that, and to have two of the same blog to do the same thing is pointless and extraneous. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't delete it. I've warned you. If you repost this blog, I will permanently ban you. Now drop this, and smarten up. Aandrew07 00:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Tell ya what: if you stop writing this discussion in message seperation form, i'll consider dropping the argument. and anyway, i got a new idea. Furthermore, you need to assemble a rule page. No one's gonna wait for consensus on their blog idea. Zeldas ganon, Mr. Ceadus, Has spoken! Heed his words! Most people can think logically and not have t